


CHEESE AND CRACKERS!!

by MmmmCherries



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Jaemin's a vampire, M/M, Renjun's doing online college, The mansion's also alive, pretty short, there's no point to this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmmmCherries/pseuds/MmmmCherries
Summary: "I thought you went to the bathroom!""I did use the bathroom.""Why did you take so long?""I uh..got lost.""You got lost while finding the bathroom..in your own house?"In which Renjun has to use the bathroom during an online class but gets lost in his vampire boyfriend's gigantic mansion.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	CHEESE AND CRACKERS!!

**Author's Note:**

> There is no point to this story. This is literally based off of a "what if" situation that popped into my head.
> 
> ...
> 
> Enjoy!

Renjun doesn't particularly knows why he decided to quarantine with his vampire boyfriend. 

When the offer came to him, he just said "sure." 

Is it because it's with his boyfriend and living alone in self quarantine is boring? Is it because his boyfriend lives in a mansion in a secluded area so there's barely any people around? 

The mansion. 

Oh my god, the freaking mansion. 

When Renjun's boyfriend said that his mansion was alive, he didn't think it was LITERALLY alive. 

Doors open and shut on their own will. The books in this mansion can fly by flapping its ends. The furnace laughs, LAUGHS. WHY DOES A FURNACE FUCKING LAUGH.

Well, he likes the flowers in the garden, they're really pretty and they dance beautifully, day or night.

...

Anyways, that isn't the most important thing right now. Right now, Renjun has to pee, and he doesn't know where the bathroom is. 

He's also in the middle of a online class so he better find it quick. 

"This house is too fucking big" Renjun mutters. 

Well it is a mansion. 

He begins to open every doors of the house. Each door only led to a bedroom or a larger room. When he opens a pair of doors, it was a large library with tall shelves of books and a large window pane in the back of the room. Snuggled between the wall and the bookshelf near that window, was Jaemin, Renjun's vampire boyfriend, buried in the material he was reading. 

"JAEMIN! WHERES THE BATHROOM!?" Renjun shouts from the entrance of the room. A moment of silence passes by when suddenly, the door behind Renjun opens to reveal a large bathroom with a large bathtub. While that tub may be useful in the future, the toilet is the only thing that mattered right now. "THANKS!!" Renjun shouts again, and rushes into the bathroom. 

When he comes back to his online class, his professor asked him where he had been. "It's been like 30 minutes!" she exclaims. Renjun laughs nervously. "I thought you went to the bathroom!" his professor says. 

"I did use the bathroom." 

"Why did you take so long?" 

"I uh..got lost." 

"You got lost while finding the bathroom..in your own house?" 

Renjun just asks his professor to continue with the class.

.

"CHEESE AND CRACKERS!!" 

Renjun looks up from his calculus worksheet. "What?" he asks. Jaemin shoos a couple of flying books off of his lap. The doors of the library bursts open, allowing Jaemin to use his super speed to get to where he needed to go. Renjun in the meantime, doesn't think much of it and goes back to the one problem he's having trouble on. After trying for the 5th time, he sighs and calls over a flying book. "Do you any of you have like, calculus problems and solutions in you?" He asks. One of the books, start to flap from Jaemin's book pile to the table Renjun is sitting at. It lands opened, and flips to the calculus chapter. "Thank you" Renjun smiles, and begins to look for any help on the problem he's working on. 

Jaemin at this time, comes waltzing in with a pie. "Hey! You want some of this pie I baked?" he asks innocently. Renjun looks up at the vampire with a unamused expression. "The last time you offered me a pie, it had blood filling" he says. Jaemin pouts and pokes his finger into the hot pie. He pulls it out, it being covered in the blood Jaemin had baked with. The vampire puts it into his mouth and sucks the blood filling off. "Tsk, not appreciating the fact I made a pie. A blood pie is not easy to make you know" Jaemin mutters as he's walking back to his book corner. Renjun stifles a giggle and goes back to his homework. 

An hour passes by. Renjun finally finishes his homework. "Thanks guys" he says. The books take that as a sign to leave. They begin to flap off of Renjun's table and into their respected bookshelves. Jaemin pouts. "Hey! Come back here! I wasn't done reading some of you!" he shouts. Renjun lets out his giggles this time and gathers his things. "I'm going to go back to my room and put my stuff away." The vampire's eyes gleam with something Renjun doesn't know (does he want to know?) "Wait, are you done with your work?" Jaemin asks. Renjun nods as his response. The vampire grows a giant smile and gets up from his corner. 

"YAYYY! Let's play!" 

Renjun raises an eyebrow. "Play what? Jaemin we're 21 years old." The vampire puts his finger on Renjun's mouth. "Technically I'm 221 years old my sweets." He links Renjun's arms with his, and tells the doors to open. The doors comply. "Let's go to the garden!" Jaemin exclaims, and leads the human to the garden, not minding the fact Renjun still has his laptop, notebooks, and stationary on him. 

.

'You know, I'm glad you're here." 

Renjun looks up from a rose. He tilts his head. "Why?" Jaemin doesn't turn to look at him. The vampire only stares at a iris currently playing with a snapdragon from a far. "It gets pretty lonely in this mansion, so when you said you can quarantine here with me I was pretty excited." Renjun gets up from the ground and goes to sit next to Jaemin on a bench swing. "You visit the city quite often though, which concerns me, a lot." Jaemin laughs and puts his arms around his tiny boyfriend. "Don't worry, I wear my mask and social distance like you tell me to. Even vampires like me have to watch out for the Rona." Renjun chuckles and puts his head in the crook of Jaemin's neck. "I missed you, that's why I came here" he says quietly. Jaemin turns and kisses the top of Renjun's head. "I missed you too sweets." 

The couple watch the flowers in the garden dance and play, happy to be in each other's presence. Happy, that they are not are away from each other. Happy, that they are there for each other. 

A perfect moment...

...that ended when they hear the furnace laughing again. 

"Cheese and crackers! Kevin what is it now!?!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
